Happy Birthday, Rena!
by BlueQuill86
Summary: Guilmon wants to cheer up Renamon on her birthday. With some help from BlackGatomon, he'll make it the best night of her life! Adult content warning! Please read and leave constructive criticism.


Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

Happy Birthday, Rena!

The kitchen was surprisingly clean considering who lived in the apartment. With two male rookie digimon, many would assume the whole building would have been declared a disaster area. The kitchen being Ground Zero. One was a six-foot tall, muscular fire-breathing red-with-black-stripes, white-bellied dinosaur. The other was a five-foot green and beige horned dog-rabbit that spent most of his time joking around and eating. The image of two such beings sharing a living area didn't immediately conjure images of cleanliness or self control.

Case in point, on the kitchen counter-top sat a medium-sized cake. Freshly baked and decorated, one would assume it was store bought. It was covered with yellow frosting and purple swirl designs along the base. On the top, written in purple icing, was "Happy Birthday Renamon!", followed by a yin-yang symbol in vanilla and chocolate frosting. Stealthily inching towards it was a green paw. Just as it was about to claim one of the swirls at the base, it was swatted away by a thick red tail.

"Ow! Hey c'mon Guilmon, you've made me smell your baking all day! You gotta let me at least taste it!" cried Terriermon.

"Na-uh!" replied the tail's owner, the aforementioned red dino.

"Last time I let you do that for cookies, you ate half the box! I barely had anything to bring to Rika and Takato's Christmas party!"

"Can I help it if you make the best?" his roommate playfully shot back.

"More like the most convenient to snatch." Guilmon said,

"Now, now, don't talk like that." said a softer, feminine voice. The two males stopped their (not really) argument to see Terriermon's female counterpart, Lopmon, enter the apartment. She was almost an exact copy of Terriermon except her coloring was brown and pink, and she was clearly female. Many assumed the two were brother and sister. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a pink blouse. She had just set her purse on the coffee table, among the empty food containers and game controllers left by her boyfriend.

"You took Takato's training very seriously" she continued "and your treats are delicious, when other people get to try them!" she said with emphasis to Terriermon.

"Hey, babe. What's new?" asked her boyfriend.

"Long day? Need something?" followed Guilmon.

"The usual, and thank you Guilmon but no." replied Lopmon. "Henry and the rest of Hypnos are working on a better transport method for incoming digimon. I swear it's like most new comers WANT to drop down into the middle of down-town Shinjuku and raise heck!"

"Not all bad." said Terriermon. "I like when they do that! A little tumble, then we go somewhere fancy to eat after we either calm the sucker down or kick his tail back through!"

Lopmon rolled her eyes at him. He never seemed to get that those fights and meals were followed up by a lot of bureaucracy on both sides of the digital plain.

"Still, I'm looking forward to something less stressful for the next few days." she said, eying Terriermon with a hint of lust.

"Speaking of," she continued, "Renamon will love that cake, Guilmon."

"I hope so," he said. "She's been so upset lately. She hasn't even come out to fight."

"Ol' Foxy not wanting to wail on you? Maybe she finally got the hint you're not interested in pinning her THAT way!" snarked Terrierrmon.

Guilmon's face suddenly turned a brand new shade of red and Lopmon gasped.

"It's not like that! She's my friend! She's way out of my league! She's..." Guilmon started blubbering.

"Momentai, guys! Mr. Shining Knight here knows I'm kidding." Terriermon said, waving his paws into front of himself, defensively.

"Maybe this is a bad idea!" continued Guilmon. "She might get the wrong message, she just broke up with Impmon, she's so pretty..." the blubbering continued with the red dinosaur now pacing and waving his arms around the kitchen.

Lopmon shot Terriermon a deadly look before reaching out and putting her hand softly on Guilmon's shoulder. She said, "She's your friend and it's her birthday. Think about how even more upset she'll be if you don't show you care."

Guilmon instantly stopped in his tracks. "You're right, Lopmon. Thanks."

"Any time", she said. "Now get out of here before BlackGatomon convinces her to spend all night bar-hopping again".

"Yeah, last thing anybody needs is Ms. Serious drunkenly teleporting into your closet again." said Terriermon.

"Right, right, I'm going!" said Guilmon. He ran out of the kitchen area to grab his jacket before returning to put the cake in a plastic container and head out the door.

The two remaining digimon stared at each other. "Think he'll finally get the hint tonight?" asked Terriermon.

"I hope so. They both deserve each other."

"Softy. You serious about wanting some 'relief' tonight?"

"Of course", she said leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

Almost immediately, Guilmon's head shot in behind them. "By the way Terriermon, I made a special cake you can ruin. It's in the fridge!" he said before heading back out.

Terriermon broke away from Lopmon who was in mid-pucker, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Guilmon, best buddy! Best Pal! Knight in shining..."

Guilmon was outside the apartment complex when he swore he heard a familiar voice cry out "I'll 'Pwincess' YOU, Lizard Boy!". He smiled as he headed to Renamon's own building.

* * *

The dinosaur stood outside the door of the apartment. Besides the obvious of not being human, his attire of black jeans, white tee shirt and black bomber jacket made him stand out even more in one of the fanciest complexes in the city. Saving the world certainly offered no shortage of perks. But the Nonaka name carried even more. Rika and Renamon had protested being separated from their friends in such a manner, but Hypnos had decided that with less Wild Ones emerging in a concentrated area, it would be better to set up the Tamers in locations where small threats could be easily dealt with. And Rumiko had insisted on nothing less than the best for her daughter and her "guardian angel".

The only reason Guilmon had gotten past the lobby was because Renamon and BlackGatomon had their friends and co-workers over often enough that most knew him on sight. Plus a few donuts, danish and a warm smile had earned him a place of trust with most of the doormen and front desk staff.

Guilmon shook his head for the fifth time since getting off the elevator. "_Stop being silly" _he thought. "_You can face down Digimon twice your level! __Y__ou've saved the world! Just TALK to her for a little bit and head home."_

He exhaled, reached out with his one paw and knocked on the door.

Those next few moments were as tense as the time he first needed to digivolve. "_I could be late! They might already have left for the club! BlackGatomon loves to party!"_

Those thoughts quickly died when the door opened and a pair of golden eyes not unlike his own stared out.

"Oh Guilmon, good you actually made it!" said the eyes' owner. In the doorway stood an anthropomorphic black cat digimon a few inches shorter than the dino-dragon. Her long, thin tail was striped black and purple and her tall ears were topped by purple tufts of fur. She was wearing a brown overcoat and purple gloves. Guilmon smiled to Renamon's roommate and co-worker at the modeling agency where she worked part time.

"Hope I'm not holding you up, BlackGatomon." he said.

"Nah. C'mon in big guy." was her response as she opened the door and allowed him to enter the apartment. As he walked passed, her eyes looked down to the seat of his pants and the muscular tail wagging like an excited puppy. "Looks like you brought over something really tasty..." she said.

Guilmon didn't hear and stood in the living room, admiring the decor. While his own apartment could be called clean, this was immaculate. A hardwood floor path led from the door to the deep carpeted living room. A big gray/blue couch stood against the one wall facing a big screen TV. The walls were covered with photos, along with traditional Japanese artwork. He recognized one of Renamon's own sumi-e paintings of a kitsune.

_"__You like to bake. I like paint." she once said on their way to spar at the gym. "Now c'mon. That last bio-mergence was only a Champion. I didn't even have to digivolve. I want at least 3 rounds from you, no special attacks!" They went six, and only because Guilmon called it quits halfway through because of a certain way his body reacte__d__ during a hold he had her in. _

Other pictures showed Renamon with Rika and their family and friends from various vacations and holidays; BlackGatomon hugging Alice McCoy, her new Tamer; along with the two digi-womens' personal favorites from modeling various outfits. Renamon in a purple kimono was one of Guilmon's favorites while he tried not to stare too long at a picture of BlackGatomon laying on a bed in white lace lingerie.

Guilmon felt a little sad that one picture, showing Impmon riding a motorcycle while a happy Renamon clung to his back, was no longer to be found.

BlackGatomon spoke and broke the spell of the room. "I've actually been ready to go for awhile now. But you know Renamon. She won't leave her room until she thinks she looks perfect."

"But, Renamon always looks perfect." Guilmon said.

"Sweet-talker." the black cat replied. "Well," she continued playfully, "since you're such an expert, what do you think of me?"

Guilmon watched as BlackGatomon opened her coat to show what she was wearing underneath. It was a red mini-dress. The hem was above her knees. The neck line plunged between her large bust in a V-shape, passed her belly button, showing off her flat, toned abdomen as well. She let the coat fall completely to the floor and did a quick spin in place. The dress was back-less, stopping just above her plump ass to allow her tail to poke out. The dress was held up by a small clasp at the back of her neck.

Guilmon's eyes bulged and he blushed. "Wow, BlackGato! You look great! Any Mon would be lucky to be with you tonight!" he said.

BlackGatomon's eyes seemed to get a little misty and her tall ears folded downward. "You're so wonderful, you know that?" Guilmon's bat-wing ears drooped. He reached out with his paw. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no you silly dino." she answered. "Just nice to hear some genuine compliments. Lots of guys only say that stuff when they want me in bed."

"I mean it, BlackGatomon. You'll be amazing tonight on the dance floor."

Her ears returned to their usual playful points. "Thanks, Guilmon. You look nice too. Maybe you could join us?" she asked.

Guilmon only smiled and replied, "I don't want to be a third wheel. I just wanted to give Renamon a treat and wish her a happy birthday."

"Why don't we let the birthday girl decide?" asked BlackGatomon

"Hey Foxy! Get out here! Something tasty is waiting for you!" the black feline digimon called out.

Suddenly, the air in the living room shimmied and there stood a statuesque gold and white furred anthropomorphic vixen. She was wearing a similar mini-dress as BlackGatomon. It was short, ending above the knees and had a plunging neckline. However, it was a deep purple, shoulder-less and laced up the front and on the sides. The knot holding it all together was dangling between her large, white-furred breasts.

"Honestly Kitty, you can't expect me to wear th..." the words died in the vixen's throat when she saw the stunned male reptile in front of her.

Guilmon was always shy around Renamon. But he could at least talk to her. And the outfit she was wearing, while revealing, wasn't something Guilmon hadn't seen her wear in the past. No, what caused the crimson dino-dragon's brain to shut down and ALMOST commit the great sin of dropping a prized dessert on the floor was what was dangling from the vixen's paw: a small, purple thong with a yin-yang symbol directly on the crotch.

"GUILMON!?" the vixen shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!". Renamon held the undergarment behind her back like a child caught snatching cookies by their parents.

The dino could only muster "Rena...cake...birthday...b-b-beautiffff..." and held out the plastic covered plate holding the frosted confection.

The two stared at each other, both blushing, trying to hide their embarrassment. They were brought of it by wild laughter. Together they looked at the couch.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH...oh God, you should see yourselves right now! Rena, that was a GREAT entrance!" said BlackGatomon. The feline digimon was on the couch laughing so hard she was holding her sides and her legs were folded up to her chin. "I think you broke dino-boy there!" she continued through her giggles.

"Er, yes. Very amusing, BlackGatomon." said Renamon, turning on her classic, stern voice. "And Guilmon, while it IS nice to see you, I'm afraid its late and I've made plans. So if you'll be so kind as to leave..."

"Easy there foxy!" said a reinvigorated BlackGatomon. "Guilmon came all this way to wish you a happy birthday. I think he's earned a little better than the bum's rush!". The cat got off the couch and took the vixen by the paw to the hall leading to the bedrooms. Before disappearing completely, she looked to Guilmon and said, "Stay right there handsome. We need to have a little Girl Talk about visitors."

Guilmon didn't respond. Part of him was confused but a bigger part of him was deeply hurt. His head dropped to his chest and his ears drooped. _"Well. I guess she's still __upset__ about Impmon. Plus, she's a model __now__. Rika's mom said she probably shouldn't be eating this stuff. God I'm so STUPID!" _he thought. He was so lost that he missed hearing the loud argument the two digi-women were having about him.

A few minutes later, Renamon teleported herself and BlackGatomon back to the living room. They returned to see a dejected male dinosaur giving them puppy-dog eyes.

"Guilmon, please forgive me." the vixen said.

"Yeah, Guilmon. Renamon didn't mean it." said the cat beside her.

"No, she's right, BlackGato. Ummm...here Renamon. Thought you'd like a little something. I'll just put it in the kitchen and go." said Guilmon, still stinging by Reanmon's coldness.

Renamon's eyes had softened and she reached out before he could get very far. "Guilmon, wait. I was wrong. I'm sorry. You DO deserve better. Show me what you have there. Please." she said.

Guilmon returned to his usual cheerfulness. He proudly pulled the top of the container off. The vixen gasped when she saw what was in the box.

"Oh Guilmon, you made that for me?" she asked. He nodded like a happy school-boy. "I don't know what to say!"

"How about: 'Now help me eat this bad boy'?" said BlackGatomon. The dino and the vixen both blushed. "The cake I mean. Jeez. Even I'm not eager 24/7." the feline laughed as she went to get plates and silverware from the kitchen.

"Really, that's OK." said Guilmon. "You two had plans to go out and dance tonight. Rika and Alice must be waiting. I don't want to hold you up!".

Renamon replied "Guilmon? What I said before about it being late? I was lying. Besides, as far as I can see, we have everything we need right here. Good food, cold drinks, music, and a cute guy to talk to."

"We have the place to ourselves tonight anyway." said BlackGatomon. "Rika and Alice will be keeping your Goggle-head busy, so don't worry about him either".

Renamon leaned close to Guilmon, her pointed fox-nose centimeters from Guilmon's broad snout. Her voice had taken on a husky tone. "I can't believe I use to be taller than you. You really are a 'big boy' now aren't you?'

Guilmon felt his nervousness returning, "Rena, what are you...?"

"Cake time! C'mon you two!" said BlackGatomon. "At this rate it'll be MY birthday by the time we eat!"

The fox and dino smiled at the cat and went to the small dining area. Guilmon placed the cake in the center of the table. Renamon took a seat after he pulled out a chair for her.

BlackGatomon placed a single candle on the cake. Digimon ages are often impossible to judge, based on experience and how long they become locked into more advanced modes. Few even remembered being born. Guilmon's was based on when Takato first brought him to life as a kid. Others followed suit, centering on meeting their Tamer or first arriving in the real world. Renamon was one of the few who remembered her life in the Digital World and her actual birthday was one of her most guarded of secrets. A small circle knew and had been sworn to secrecy. When Guilmon asked how old she was, he was sure Renamon would delete him.

_"A quick lesson on talking to girls, boy." _said Takato at the time._ "NEVER ask a girl that question. EVER! Even if you really like her." Guilmon nodded. Two __beliefs __he always held to were: "Do what Takato says and Renamon is always right."_

"No novelty candles, Kitty?" asked Renamon.

"Not tonight, Foxy." her roommate responded. "Tonight is special."

The vixen let a small smile creep on her face as the two other digimon softly sang her Happy Birthday.

"Now make a wish!" said a happy Guilmon.

Renamon closed her eyes, leaned in, and blew out the candle. Her friends clapped.

The cake was cut and each took a piece. Guilmon and BlackGatomon each took a seat. Guilmon was sitting between the two digi-women.

"Delicious Guilmon!" said BlackGatomon.

"Yes, very creative to make the inside a mix of chocolate and vanilla. It matches my sign." said the vixen.

"Yeah...I kinda forgot which was your favorite so I sorta went with both." he said.

Renamon giggled then tilted her head. "Guilmon, you have a bit of frosting right..." She leaned towards him and gently licked the corner of his mouth.

"D-d-did you get it?" he asked, trying not to pass out from her actions.

"Maybe a little more to the other side..." said BlackGatomon as she leaned in and licked the other side of Guilmon's face.

Guilmon gulped. "Uhhh, guys what are you...?

Renamon stood up from the table, her cake slice finished. "I'm fulfilling my birthday wish. Come here, Guilmon."

She took Guilmon by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Guilmon stood up, placed his paws on Renamon's back and deepened it. They pulled apart for air, but their two tails slowly entwined.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" the vixen asked.

"Years. I love you, Renamon."

BlackGatomon smiled sadly. "I knew it. Always her..." she said.

The fox and dino looked at the black cat. "I'm sorry, BlackGatomon." said Guilmon. "I thought you were only teasing me before."

"I'm not a selfish Mon, either Kitty." said Renamon. "We've shared so much already. We can share him too!"

Guilmon and BlackGatomon stared at Renamon, shocked. BlackGatomon's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Oh thank you Renamon!" said the feline as she pounced up onto Guilmon. He barely had time to release the vixen before catching the cat and face an onslaught of kisses. Now it was the vixen's turn to laugh at the sight of her friend's antics. "Maybe we could at LEAST take this to the living room?" she suggested.

BlackGatomon stopped. "Right, right! More room to play!" she said. She hopped down from the dino-dragon's arms and pulled him after her. Guilmon was woozy but happy Renamon had stopped her female friend. She was starting to tear at his clothes!

The three stood in front of the couch. "Now remember BlackGatomon, he's MY birthday present. So I'm in charge here." said Renamon. Each girl slid into Guilmon's muscular arms and softly began to kiss him. Slow and sensual, the three felt over each other. Guilmon was caressing the two's backs before gently squeezing their rumps. Guilmon alternated between kissing Renamon and BlackGatomon.

He found the vixen's tongue soft and gentle, the cat's pleasantly rough and surprisingly long.

"You taste like fire and peanut butter, Guilmon," said Renamon in a hushed tone. "I love it!"

"Hmm, you have good hands Guilmon." said BlackGatomon. "Must be all that bread kneading."

They pulled Guilmon's jacket and shirt off, revealing his broad, muscular chest emblazoned with a black Hazard symbol. They ignored the warning and began to kiss and lick the smooth, shining scales.

The two females continued their way down his body, till they were on their knees and facing the dino's crotch. "Let's see how 'big' you really are Dino-boy!" said BlackGatomon. "Hurry Renamon, unwrap your present!"

Guilmon blushed as Renamon reached up and undid his jeans' button and fly. He shivered as a pair of soft paws pulled down his pants and boxer shorts. He felt relief as his lower area was finally free of the restrictive clothing. The girls on the other hand, felt something else.

"By the Sovereign, he's HUGE!" cried Renamon.

"Lucky girl. Looks like there's plenty to go around tonight!" said BlackGatomon.

Indeed, Guilmon's penis was just under a foot-long and three inches thick. The organ went from a white base with two golf-ball sized testicles, to a pink shaft, and ending with a bright red flared tip. Large veins on both sides of the shaft showed it had plenty of blood flow.

The vixen looked up to the dino-dragon. "May I?' asked Renamon as she put her paw on the large rod. Guilmon could only nod his head.

Renamon slowly began to stroke him. Like the rest of his body, the penis was covered in smooth scales. The pads of Renamon's paws offered little resistance. After a few pumps, the vixen allowed the cat her turn to play.

"You're this hard already?!" BlackGatomon asked. "I mean, yeah we're the hottest digimon in town but what were you expecting tonight?"

"Could...could smell you when I got here." he answered, fighting to maintain composure as the cat stoked him and used her other hand to cup his balls. "BOTH of you! Smelled really good. Not perfume. Like Rika smells around Takato!"

The two females smiled. "I told you we needed to shower after we played with Rika and Alice this afternoon." said the golden vixen to the black-furred feline "He must think we're in heat!"

"Speaking of heat," continued Renamon, "I'm feeling overdressed. What say we make Guilmon feel more comfortable?"

BlackGatomon nodded, ceased her pumping of Guilmon's cock and together the two digi-women stood up.

"Have a seat and enjoy the show, baby" said the vixen, pointing to the couch. Guilmon did as he was told. He sank back into the seat and his bulging privates looked even more eager for attention. From a table, BlackGatomon picked up a small, black remote control. A push of a button, and the apartment filled with soft jazz music.

"You wanted to dance tonight Kitty. Dance with me." said Renamon. The cat and the vixen slowly began to gyrate their bodies in time to the music. Sliding their paws along their curves, their tails dancing, teasingly caressing each other. Guilmon was enthralled. The two females began to entwine themselves with each other. Soon they were kissing and pressing their chests together. They broke one final deep kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting them.

"Are you ready for a fun night, Foxy?" BlackGatomon asked.

"You know it, my kinky Kitty!" said Renamon. The two turned to face Guilmon. The dino-dragon stared, mouth agape. Sure, he knew people talked about Renamon and he saw BlackGatomon kiss other girl-digimon, but he never suspected the two were THAT close.

"Guilmon, stay with us. The night's just started." said BlackGatomon. With that said, the cat and vixen unfastened and untied their respective dresses. The clothes fell to the floor in a heap.

"Beautiful." was all Guilmon could get out. Not only were the two standing in front of him curvy in all the right places, both clearly had the bodies of fighters. Any man who tried to be fresh with either of them would regret it in seconds. He also noticed that neither female was wearing underwear.

BlackGatomon blushed and ran a paw down passed her large bust. She tweaked an ebony-colored nipple with one paw and with the other brushed the pink slit between her legs. "Thank you cutey. I've wanted you to say that for awhile."

Renamon held her own large, pink tipped, white furred mounds in both paws and said "How long have you waited to play with these pups?" A wagging red tailed told her all she needed to know.

Guilmon blushed as the two approached, their tails sensually swaying behind. His nose burned as the room filled with the scent of arousal coming from the vixen and the feline. When he first got here it was a mere background scent, now it was so strong!

The two females knelt on either side of the male, admiring the offering he had for them. They closed their eyes, leaned in and began to nuzzle the large dino-cock.

"So warm"

"So HARD!" they said. Renamon began to kiss it, losing all control. She wanted it so bad now.

"That's the spirit, girl!" said BlackGatomon. For herself, she pulled back and with the tip of her skilled tongue began to to lick Guilmon's long shaft. Guilmon bucked upward at the assault.

"Here, Rena" said the cat after a few minutes. "Feel these nuts. Bet they're full of delicious spunk!".

Renamon brought up her paw and began to message the two large testes at the base of her male friend's dick. _"Gods, good thing I'm NOT in season now!" _thought the vixen. _"If I was, I'__d__ be pregnant in seconds!" _

The kissing and licking continued. Guilmon was losing it more and more by the second, but experience told him Renamon liked to draw things out with him. He crossed his eyes and held on.

"Can't believe you once tried to delete this delicious digi-dino dick!" said BlackGatomon, her tongue catching a drop of pre-cum from Guilmon's tip

"I-I-I didn't know!" said Renamon, stopping between licks of Guilmon's nut-sack. "Help me Kitty, I think we need to use our last resort!". Together they brought up their chests to Guilmon's crotch and encircled his dick in a black and white furred heaven. Pink and black nipples pressed and rubbed against each other and in the center, shocking the two was the bright red head of Guilmon's penis.

"OOOO!" the cat said "I can't remember the last time I needed my tits to blow a guy! You're a stud Guilmon!" She brought her mouth down to join Renamon in sucking the wide head like a ripe strawberry

"R-Rena! B-b-Black...Gato! I can't..." Guilmon gripped the back of the couch with his paws and with a thrust that threw the vixen and cat away, he ejaculated all over them. They recovered quickly and dove in, getting more of his seed. splattered on their faces, heads, and backs. Renamon nuzzled and kissed his shaft as it ran down. BlackGatomon licked his cock like an ice-cream cone, her paws gently squeezing his scrotum, trying to get more out.

"Damn boy!" said the cat, looking at the mess. "When's the last time you got your rocks off? The Locomon fight?!"

"I...um...was sort of..." he answered.

The gold vixen stopped cleaning herself. "Wait, are you saying you never..."

"I mean, yeah I played with myself a few times" Guilmon answered. "But with a girl-mon, I never..."

That stunned his companions.

"Guil-cutey, you're saying tonight was the first time you were with a girl?" asked BlackGatomon. "What were you waiting for?!"

The male's ears drooped. "Remember when we use to spar, Rena? And you said I needed to be the best? That I should WANT the best?"

"So you were waiting for...me?" asked a stunned Renamon.

He nodded and said, "I love you Renamon. I love you too, BlackGatomon, you BOTH are the best! But you were with Impmon and BlackGatomon is a Champion! How could I think to be with either of you?"

The ladies sat next to him on the couch and began to nuzzle him, despite still having a bit of his cum to clean off.

"Silly Mon. I know you love me. I love you too, now more than ever!" said the vixen. BlackGatomon reached down and began to pump his dick back to full strength.

"If you wanted to play with me, baby, all you ever had to do was ask. I'm a bad-girl digimon. I'm up for anything. This right here in my paw? Biggest cock I've ever seen!"

"Of course" she continued slyly, "after that, I think I'm up for some pussy now!" She released Guilmon and playfully tackled Renamon off the couch and onto the carpet. Guilmon's erection returned in full force as he watched the giggling cat pin the vixen to the ground and make out with her.

"HAHAHA, stop it, you silly cat!" Renamon laughed.

"No way! You still have a little of dino-boy's 'frosting' on your face!" she answered. She started licking Renamon like a cat cleaning its kitten.

"That tickles, I...aaahhh" the vixen said, her eyes closing in bliss.

"What the...yeaaaaahhhh..." BlackGatomon followed suit.

Behind them, Guilmon was on his paws and knees, pressing his snout against the cat's pink slit, while his tongue gently passed over the vixen's vulva.

He squeezed BlackGatomon's buns as he sat up. "You guys tasted me. I need to taste you now!" he said before diving back down.

"Oh, oh, lick ME, big boy!" said the cat, wiggling her butt at the male. "I taste like chocolate!". The friction caused Renamon to grin due to the teasing it did to her clit.

The dino-dragon happily obliged, while putting one of his fingers into Renamon's opening.

"Yes, that's it! Smart dino! Show us your love!" the two cried out.

BlackGatomon looked down at Renamon as Guilmon now fingered her and licked the vixen.

"M-m-mommy, he cooks, he cleans, he's hung like a Pegasusmon, he eats pussy like a champ! Can't we keep him?" she asked

"Y-y-yes, dear. W-we can, oh god! If he passes the last test, he stays! AAAHHH!" Renamon answered before a small orgasm cut her off. Guilmon had reversed his actions, eager for more.

The dino-dragon removed his finger from the vixen and licked it. "Hmmm. Renamon tastes sweet. BlackGatomon too. What do you taste like together?"

They rubbed their bodies together in response. "Try it, please! We need to know!" they said.

Guilmon grinned, got in close and slowly licked from the bottom of Renamon to the top of BlackGatomon.

"YEEESSS! Please don't stop! Lick me! Love me!" was the chorus he received. This went on for another few minutes before he decided to go deep into the center of the ladies' heat. Opening his mouth, he pressed his snout into BlackGatomon and inhaled her heavy scent. He wiggled his tongue around in the shared warmth till he got the desired reaction from the two females.

"AAAAHHHH!" they cried out, sharing a mutual cumming.

Guilmon drank from them for a minute. "Taste best together." he said.

"Damn, he's wonderful." said BlackGatomon.

"Hhhmmm. He is. But there's one more thing to make this a happy birthday." said Renamon as she stood up. Guilmon quickly caught her as she wobbled. They smiled and kissed, tasting themselves off each other.

"Guilmon, make love to me tonight. Then make love to BlackGatomon. Think you can do that?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Renamon." he answered.

"Enough mushy stuff!" shouted BlackGatomon. "The bed's waiting! Let's mate like minks! Hump like hares!" She grabbed the two by the paws and pulled them towards the bedroom. A flick of her tail at the remote shut the music off. The three would be making their own soon enough.

* * *

Guilmon sat on the foot of a king sized bed. The silk sheets were a light purple. On his lap, sat Renamon. They were engaged in a deep kiss. His paw kneaded her breast is slow, circles. Behind him, BlackGatomon had straddled his thick tail and pressed her breasts into his back The feline was rubbing herself all over Guilmon, enjoying the feeling of his muscular body and imaging what it could do to her.

Renamon broke away for a minute. She smiled and took his head in her paw and directed it toward her chest.

"Kiss these now, Guilmon. I need to feel you suck them." The dino-dragon happily complied. He nuzzled and licked the right nipple while still holding the left. Renamon sighed, enjoying Guilmon's gentleness. He waited so long to hold her like this and he wasn't going to rush it. BlackGatomon had started to lick Guilmon's neck. His tail was slick with her juices.

"Suck her, Guilmon. She wants you. She calls your name in her sleep!" she whispered into his wing-shaped ear.

After a minute, he switched to Renamon's left tit while messaging the right. His tongue flicked over the pink nub while his nose inhaled more of her wonderful scent. He became dizzy and softly bit the amount of boob he had managed to fit into his mouth. Renamon let out a "yip!" and pulled away.

Guilmon's eyes shot open. "Sorry Renamon! I didn't.."

Renamon only grinned. "No Guilmon, it's OK. It's just, I can feel you poking me...down there. Foreplay is over! Kitty off the bed!" BlackGatomon ceased her rubbing of the dino-dragon. She pouted and stuck out her tongue, but complied.

"You better put on a good show at least." the cat-digimon said.

Renamon ignored her roommate and took Guilmon's head in both paws and stared into his warm, golden eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Guilmon?" she asked. "You have to say it."

"I want this Renamon. I want to make you happy. I want you to be my first time."

"Good. I want to be your first lover too," she said and playfully pushed him onto his back before springing on top of him.

"I finally have you beat, love." the vixen said. "Though, I don't think Rika had this in mind when she said to upload your data."

Guilmon only smiled, remembering Terriermon's words from earlier. He instinctively reached out as Renamon pulled away and sat on his hips. For herself, Renamon looked lovingly at the dino. His expression was one of anticipation and awe, the same look she had seen him give her countless times in battle and just being near her. Not the arrogant leers of so many others. She could tell he wanted HER, not just her body.

She raised herself up and took his rock-hard cock in her paw. With one final "I love you" she impaled herself onto her long time friend.

Her eyes snapped closed and her head bent back. He filled her in ways not even her largest toys had!

"G-guilmon, so big!" she whispered. She began to lift herself off him before slowly lowering herself again. After a few minutes she placed her paws on his muscular chest and began to increase her pace. He thrust up in time with her, his paws holding her by the hips. Soon, the vixen let out a loud moan. The bed was shaking as the two rutted, Renamon was trying her hardest to remain on top, dominant, but couldn't. Like their practice fights, Guilmon was showing impressive vigor. If he didn't have such a firm but gentle grip on her hips, Renamon was sure she would have been tossed off him. It turned her on so much to know he still had that feral side in him!

"Guilmon, you're wonderful!" the vixen said to her newly christened mate. "I'm honored to be your first!"

"You're so tight and warm, Renamon. I don't want to stop!" he said.

"Touch me! Love me!" she cried out and brought his paws to her breasts. "Play with them. Like you always wanted!"

Guilmon complied, rubbing and squeezing the offered mounds. His thumb claws rubbed her nipples, which had become like pink pebbles.

"Yes, that's good, so good. Only Kitty knows how I like them squeezed!" the vixen moaned.

"Just don't drain him, Foxy!" said the cat. "You promised I get the next ride!"

Renamon looked over to see her black-furred friend sitting on a dresser, masturbating. She smiled.

"Patience is a virtue, my kitten." she said before returning to ride Guilmon's cock.

BlackGatomon grinned and continued to vigorously rub herself. She was so horny! Sure she had spent the better part of the afternoon in a daisy-chain with Renamon, Alice and Rika, but that was hours ago! And despite all their play-things, none of the girls could compare to Guilmon's package.

"Should have mounted him when I first bio-merged!" she muttered.

"R-Renamon, I-I'm going to..." said Guilmon.

"Do it, Guilmon. I-inside me. I need you inside meeee!" cried Renamon.

The two closed their eyes and cried out together as Guilmon grabbed Renamon's hips again and filled her vagina with his hot seed.

Renamon fell forward into his arms. They quickly folded over her back and his tail entwined with hers again. It took a few minutes for Renamon to catch her breath.

"Guilmon, I love you. Thank you." she gasped and nuzzled his cheek as she felt a few more thrusts from the male beneath her.

Guilmon nuzzled back. "You were amazing Renamon!"

"Of course I am. But now you need to show me how strong you really are. Make BlackGatomon cum like she's never cum before!". With that she pushed away from Guilmon and shook her tail away from his.

"Yay! My turn at last!" shouted the cat. Renamon smiled and rolled her eyes as she switched places with her female lover. Guilmon sat of the edge of the bed, his penis still ridged despite the orgasm he had just had.

BlackGatomon, for her part crawled on all fours across the bed towards him, Her eyes shining and her long tail swaying like a charmed snake.

She reached Guilmon and began to nuzzle his shoulder. "Remember, I'm a Champion Digimon, dino-boy. It gonna take a lot to make me whimper." She brought her head up and kissed his cheek.

"I WANT you to make me whimper.". The cat turned away from him, still on on fours and shook her butt at him.

"Come and get it, Guilmon!" she hissed.

For his part, Guilmon climbed back into the bed and took up position behind the feline. The dinosaur looked to the vixen. She was caressing herself and licking a moist digit she pulled from between her legs. They nodded to each other in understanding.

"What you waiting for?!" the impatient cat asked. Suddenly, she felt herself being rolled onto her back.

Before she could protest, Guilmon leaned down and kissed her. He broke the kiss and said, "I've already seen your cute butt. Renamon looked so pretty while I was inside her. I want to see you too!"

BlackGatomon smiled and spread her arms and legs. "Oh Guilmon! Take me!"

The dinosaur smiled and took the base of his penis and slowly began to insert it into his second lover.

"Hhmmmm, yeah! That's it, put that big fat cock in my bad-girl pussy!" the cat said.

Guilmon grunted. She was tight, but not as tight as Renamon had been. "Not a bad girl. Good, pretty kitty!" he said as he finally got all of his dick in her.

They soon created a rhythm together, Guilmon quickening his thrusts with each passing second.

"Fuck me, dino-boy! Fuck me HARD!" BlackGatomon cried. She brought her long legs around Guilmon's hips.

"You won't get away, you fucking stud! You're going to fuck my pussy like its the only one you'll ever fuck!" the feline said. In truth, her own resolve was quickly draining. Guilmon was keeping a steady pace, first by gripping the sheets, then switching between squeezing and kissing her large tits.

"Yeah, suck my tits!" she purred. "See how they are to Renamon's? Bitch doesn't know how bad I've wanted this!"

The cat closed her eyes in bliss. She was sooo close to climax when she felt Guilmon slow his thrusts. She opened her eyes to see Renamon beside Guilmon, a paw on his shoulder. She brought Guilmon to a kneeling position, his penis still deep within BlackGatomon's folds.

"My, my I won't have such language be used!" the vixen said with a smirk.

"C'mon Foxy, he's sooo good! I didn't stop you!" BlackGatomon protested.

"You said you wanted to taste pussy earlier, here you go!" said Renamon as she flipped around onto the digi-kitty's face. "Now lick!" she ordered. "Guilmon, continue!".

Guilmon nodded and resumed pumping into the cat. The vixen sighed as she felt the rough cat-tongue caress her raw lower lips. "That good, BlackGatomon. Taste us! You better get use to it!"

BlackGatomon hummed into Renamon as a sign she was enjoying the taste of her friends together. She let go of Guilmon to grab Renamon's thighs. The feline pulled down the vixen and swirled her tongue into the musky depths. _"Just like earlier. You love my tongue, don't you Foxy?" _she thought.

Guilmon pulled Renamon into a kiss to steady himself. Renamon broke it and moaned. She then said:

"Tie your tail with BlackGatomon, darling. This is what I want for my birthday! Both of you! Make her ours!". Guilmon complied, and began to wrap his tail with the feline. Renamon continued, "Don't be shy Kitty! Let him love you too! Mate with us!" BlackGatomon slowly reciprocated with Guilmon. The three had become one rutting mass of scales and fur. Guilmon had one paw on Renamon's shoulder to steady himself while he used the other to knead her breast again.

His large balls were now slapping loudly against BlackGatomon's tail-hole. "A-almost...!" he grunted.

"Do it, my love!" whispered the vixen. "Cum inside my other pussy! AAAAHHH!" Renamon cried as she climaxed from BlackGatomon's licking. She slid off the black cat, freeing the second female's mouth. Guilmon gripped BlackGatomon's hips and began to really pound her entrance.

"Yes! Yes! Come in me! I want... AAAHHH!" BlackGatomon cried and she creamed the sheets. With a roar, Guilmon loosed himself inside the feline. He fell forward and embraced his second mate.

"Guilmon," she finally said, "That was...incredible. Thank you."

Renamon lay on her side as she watched the two come down from their mating. "Is there any room for me in there?" she asked.

Guilmon nodded and rolled towards her. He now-limp cock slid out of BlackGatomon and more fluids spilled onto the sheets. Renamon crawled over into Guilmon's free arm and nuzzled into him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Guilmon, BlackGatomon. I love you both."

"You're welcome Renamon. I love you guys too. Happy Birthday!" Guilmon replied.

BlackGatomon, on the other hand, was now curled up on the other side of the dinosaur. Her eyes were closed in bliss and she was already purring. _"The plan worked perfectly!" _she thought before nodding off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
